Valentine's
by Sweetmint-Ruu
Summary: It's Valentines. Why is Mikan spending all her time with Kaname-sempai? Uh Oh Natsume is going to be jealous. What exactly is their relationship. Read and Find out. Don't forget to leave me a review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Valentine's**

It was 11:30 pm of the greatest holiday for couples. If you guess Valentine's Day then you're absolutely correct. But even if it's holiday for couples our crimson-eyed lad is alone. You know why? Because Mikan his lovable princess has been busy with her sempai "Kaname", for the past week.

"_**Damn guy."**_ Natsume cursed.

**Flashback**

**A week before Valentine's Day : End of Class**

"_Hey Mikan-chan would you like to go to Central town? We're shopping for chocolates for Valentine'sDay!" _the twins asked cheerfully to our brunette.

"_Gomenasai! I'm busy today." The fifteen year old brunette replied._

"_Eh that's no fun!" the twins chorused._

_Suddenly Yuu called out to Mikan saying that someone's looking for her._

"_Mikan-chan, Kaname-sempai is calling out for you!" Yuu said._

"_Kaname-sempai?!" the twins said completely shocked._

"_Mikan-chan could it be that you're busy because you have something to do with Kaname-sempai?" the twins asked._

"_Um kind of." Mikan said._

"_Ja ne." Mikan waved goodbye and head for the door not knowing that our handsome crimson-eyed lad is jealous. _

_All week she's been always busy with Kaname-sempai. Natsume was getting more jealous than before. Especially when he heard that her "Sempai" gave her a pair of silk white glove for Valentine's Day. She gave him a box of her homemade chocolates, and some giri choco to some their boy classmates and sempais while she didn't even bother to give Natsume anything nor greet him for that matter. Not that he care or anything. _

**End of Flashback**

"_Damn that guy. He's worse than that shadow freak." Natsume said._

_Natsume was about to sleep when suddenly he heard a small knock coming for the outside. _

**Knock Knock**

"_Natsume are you still awake? It's me Mikan." A soft voice said from outside._

_Natsume was utterly shocked because it was almost midnight but he quickly recovered and opened the door for her._

_A smiling brunette welcomed him when he opened the door._

"_Konbanwa Natsume." She said._

_She was wearing a faded pink chemise with a thin shawl over her shoulder and ballet flats. She's also wearing her silk gloves._

"_Can I come in?" she asked._

"_Hn." Natsume replied and let her in._

"_I hope I didn't disturb you Natsume." Mikan said hiding something in her back._

"_What are you hiding Polka?" Natsume asked._

"_Mou we've know each other for years and you still call me that you PERVERT." Mikan pouted cutely which made Natsume blushed but he quickly hide with his bangs._

"_Anyway HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" she said presenting a white cat shaped pillow to him._

"_What?" Natsume said shocked._

"_It's your gift for Valentine's Day. I hope you like it!" Mikan said smiling cheerfully._

"_You thought I forgot didn't you?" Mikan continued._

"_I thought of giving you chocolates at first but I realize you didn't like sweets so I thought of making you something you can use. I know going to missions always cause you pain but I couldn't do anything but wait for you to come back. I thought a pillow could make it a little better. At first I was going to buy you one but my feelings won't be expressed so I decided to make you one but unfortunately I bad at Sewing so I asked Kaname-sempai to help me. Even if I he helped I still committed lots of mistakes. See?" Mikan said taking off her gloves revealing three of her right fingers and four left fingers in white bandages. _

_When Natsume saw her lovely fingers in bandages he felt really guilty so he kissed her hands and hugged her like their's no tomorrow. Mikan blushed at his action._

"_Natsume?" a blushing Mikan said._

"'_Sorry." Natsume whispered in her ear._

"_What for?" Mikan asked confused._

"_You're hurt." Natsume said still hugging her._

"_It's okay, I love you after all." Mikan said returning his hug._

"_I love you too, more than anything else in this world." Natsume said._

_****************You can end it here if you're happy with the ending already or too young**********_

_Natsume let goes of Mikan and asked "Can I kiss you?" _

"_Of course I'm yours now." Mikan said._

_Natsume carried her bridal style and went to his bed, placing her head in the cat shaped pillow. He kissed her gently at first but quickly went to a heated tongue battle. Natsume licked Mikan's lower lip and bit it slightly causing her mouth to open. His hand was locked with Mikan's hand while the other one was on Mikan's thigh rubbing it. Mikan's free hand was in Natsume's hair pulling his face closer to hers. The night went on………….._

_**The next morning**_

_Natsume woke up with no brunette in his arms. His eyes quickly searched the room for the brunette only to hear someone humming from his kitchen. He saw the brunette cooking breakfast. He locked his arms around her petite waist and rested his head on her red shoulder. _

"_Ohayou Natsume!" Mikan said._

"_Hn." Natsume replied._

"_Would you like some breakfast?" Mikan asked._

"_Aren't you tired?" Natsume asked._

"_A little I guess." Mikan said._

"_Then rest." Natsume said._

"_Maybe later." Mikan said._

"_Rest." Natsume said in husky yet gentle voice._

"_I'm okay Natsume promised." Mikan said._

"_Really?" Natsume said in a sexyvoice._

"_Ye..Yeah." Mikan said when Natsume gave her another butterfly kiss in her already swollen neck._

"_Why are you shuddering?" Natsume said seductively._

"_Hmmm." Mikan moaned when Natsume rubbed her thigh softly._

"_Seems like you want some more Polka." Natsume said blowing in her ear._

_Natsume quickly carried her again to bed continuing their love making….._

_**End of Story**_

_**Title: Valentine's **_

_Um, thank you for reading this chapter I really appreciate it. This is my first time writing such things so forgive me if it's bad. Currently I blushing because of this story so PLEASE REVIEW!_

_-Sweetmint_

_PS_

_HAPPY HEARTS DAY!_


End file.
